


Totally

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: Rumbelle Prompt Showdown EntryPrompts: Gold’s ass rocks, Candle burns cold, Murder mystery dinnerRumple and Belle are way ahead in the Murder Mystery Dinner challenge, so they sneak into the library for a little 'alone time,' and find themselves not so very alone as they might like.AU - assuming everything went smoothly after they returned from Neverland with the real Henry. For purely selfish reasons. Needed something completely fluffy and free of angst! Takes place after 03 x 11.





	Totally

"I never really got it myself," Belle heard Ruby whisper, her tone almost conspiratorial, "though I do have to admit his ass totally rocks, the rest of him just kinda, I don’t know, creeps me out." She heard Ariel’s muffled giggle and caught a glimpse of them moving through the stacks, the golden light of a candle reflecting eerily on their faces.

"You can’t exactly help who you fall in love with, Ruby," Ariel admonished, "besides, did you ever see him in that dragonscale whoosit? High collar, broad shoulders, I thought he just looked so dark and mysterious. And he’s obviously completely in love with her, I mean he looks at her like a lovesick puppy whenever she isn’t looking."

Ruby shuddered, checking the folded map she held by the light of the candle. “He just always seems so mean and scary whenever he collects the rent from Granny.” She scribbled some notes on a small pad, “But the way Belle talks about him, and looks at him, you’d think he was a big cuddly teddy bear. He must be really good in the sack or something.” Ruby shrugged, holding her hands a good distance apart with palms facing, and Ariel snorted.

"Ruby!" the scandalized mermaid gasped and swatted her friend’s shoulder, "I’m sure there’s more to it than that!"

Belle held her breath and stifled a laugh as the two girls passed dangerously close, Ariel switching the candle on and off in fascination, “This is the strangest jiggerywhatsit I’ve ever seen. Why isn’t it hot? I thought fire was hot?”

"It’s not fire, it’s got batteries…electricity." Ruby explained, exasperated. She finally took the flickering electric candle from the flabbergasted mermaid. "I think we’re done here, Ari, the only possible clue we’ve found is that footprint over by the park, let’s go back there."

Ruby and Ariel snapped their fingers in the air and linked arms, announcing in a rather sloshy sing-song, “Mer’ and Were’ detective agency….out.” The two girls stumbled out of the library, laughing racously at their own joke.

Belle moaned, knees buckling, as the long, skilled fingers that had been teasing her mercilessly for the past five minutes slipped out of her dripping cunt. She caught herself on the cool metal of the folding door in the elevator as those same fingers grasped her hips and pulled her bottom tight against what she could feel was a straining erection.

"Well," he whispered darkly, his breath warm as it vibrated against her ear. Belle’s body shivered in anticipation. She was in for it when he used  _ that  _ voice… ”Does it?”

"Does it what?" Belle asked, feigning innocence. She lifted her skirt around her hips and rubbed her bare ass against the firm bulge in his trousers, smirking when she felt him moan into her hair. She’d promised him no panties when he’d reluctantly agreed to attend this ‘ludicrous’ gathering, and Belle was always as good as her word.

One of his hands slipped up under her blouse, finding and squeezing an erect nipple, the other fumbling behind her to free his rock-hard cock. Belle bit her bottom lip, moaning as his hot member slid between her cheeks and she pressed her thighs together, sending him into gasping shudders behind her. He pinched her nipple hard in recompense, and she squeaked, giggling quietly.

"My ass, does it…how did the werewolf phrase it? Totally rock?" He was trying to sound dark and rough, mysterious, but she could hear the silent mirth in his voice.

Belle angled herself forward, lining him up and letting him sink into her with a long groan that rumbled deep in his chest. “Shouldn’t we be looking for clues right now?” he heard, and couldn’t for the life of him understand  _ why _ he was saying it as Belle clenched her muscles tight, milking him.

"Hmmm? Oh, I already know who did it," Belle glanced back over her shoulder, meeting his raised eyebrow with a sassy grin, "I just don’t want Mary-Margaret to feel bad. She went to a lot of work, setting up this dinner for everyone. Anyway, Neal and Emma are the only ones I’m worried about, and they were already off on the wrong track when we left." She wiggled her bottom sending another shudder through his body, "We have plenty of time."

Belle braced herself, clutching the ornate wrought iron as Rumple lost himself in her, his thrusts rough and needy. The world disappeared when he took her with such vigorous abandon and she ground herself back to meet him. It reappeared suddenly and without welcome as the door to the library creaked open and clicked closed, muffled voices drifting back to the elevator.

"Gods, Rum, there’s someone in here," Belle whispered, her voice no more than a gasping croak, "why didn’t we lock the door?"

"Too busy…" was his strangled reply.

They suppressed their giggles and moans, fully clothed, but with Rumple’s cock buried to the hilt inside her. He pressed his face into her shoulder, trying desperately to be silent. He pulled and pinched her nipples, rolling them between the clever fingers of a spinner, working her just as he worked the finest, most delicate fibres. Belle bore down, biting her lips, coming silently in his arms and writhing against him, bringing him to his own silent orgasm as he bit hard into her shoulder to keep from crying out.

They straightened themselves in record time, Belle turning to kiss him, her hands grasping the firm apples of his cheeks as if they were merely having a little make-out time in the dark library. Two figures emerged from shadows, talking softly with one another. Belle and Rumple broke apart quickly, Belle looking down in chagrin, and Rumple wiping the stray lipstick from his lips onto his handkerchief.

"Papa?" Neal’s horrified expression caused Rumple to bark in laughter, a true laugh that lit his eyes and crinkled them at the corners.

Belle met Emma’s knowing smile and blushed, taking Rumple by the hand, and hurrying past the dumbstruck Neal. “Oh, well, we were just leaving…Good luck you two!”

Belle couldn’t contain a giddy titter and Rumple was grinning like he’d swallowed the world’s fattest canary as they hurried from the library and back toward Mary-Margaret’s to claim their victory. Belle swatted his behind as he mounted the steps to the loft, and he turned suddenly, blocking her way up the stairs.

"You never answered my question, sweetheart," he insisted, giving her his best lopsided, cocksure grin and raised eyebrow. "Well, does it?"

Belle thought of and discarded several clever answers before deciding that honesty was her best weapon. She pulled him down by his tie, catching his eye with a mischievous grin of her own, and giving him a quick kiss as she pushed past him to bound on up the stairs. She turned back just before opening the door to the Charming’s loft and called back down to him over the banister, “Totally.”


End file.
